Memories
by NAPPA
Summary: [HALTED] I'll come back and write it when I get sometime between Septanic Dueling and the Plain Girl


****

** WARNING **

Before reading this... beware of these facts:

1) Alternate Universe... so, somethings are different in this fic.

2) Harry's mother's cousins' daughter is Hermione... so if you have a hard time accepting this kind of relationship, then please don't read any further.

****

***

Title: "Memories" (1/?)

****

Author name: NAPPA

****

Author email: imran_webjump@hotmail.com

****

Category: Action/Adventure, Humour, and Romance

****

Keywords: H/H, 5th, 6th and 7th year, Post-Hogwarts, Animagi

****

Spoilers: All books

****

Rating: PG13

****

Summary: Harry thinks back to his last nine years of his life and love. A life without knowing the Dursleys. Plenty of Ron bashes.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Chapter 01:  


Morning sunlight streamed through a small gap in the curtains. A small part of it lit up the face of the two people sharing a large double bed in a grand room. It might have had looked like a hotel room, had it not been for the family pictures all over the walls. Though they could not be seen at that moment, as they all had been covered with some sort of cloth (no doubt for privacy).   
  
The man on the bed had his arm around the woman. He had lifted his upper body up and used his arm to support himself. When he smelled her wisps of bushy brown hair, he could have had sworn it smelled like strawberries.   
  
* Must be the conditioner * he thought as he took another deep breath.  
  
He himself never bothered with any thing of that sort. It was evident the way his raven black hair stuck out at odd angles. His emerald green eyes surveyed to sleeping face of the woman next to him... well, the portion that he could see anyway. Her clear smooth white skin, her small nose to the pink lips of her mouth, which incidentally held a smile. It was a smile that lit up the room for him.  
  
The man on the bed focused his gaze on the curtains, and wished for it travel along the track, so that the small gap, letting the sunlight come into the room, would be gone. For anyone else, this would have been just a wish, but because of the sheer level of magical powers that he possessed, it was an easy task for him. 

The pink curtains slowly started to move. The speed was one that the man himself had chosen, rather that because of the restrictions placed on this kind of magic. He was sure his wife would wake up if the curtains moved any faster. He did not need to worry about that. She was already awake.  
  
" Thanks" she murmured, much to his surprise.  
  
" You're awake?" he asked, bringing her sleeping form closer to his own spooned body against her.  
  
" For a while now" She thought about turning around and kissing her husband, but decided against it when she felt herself being brought closer to him.  
  
" How long?" he said, as he brought down his mouth onto the place on her neck that he knew to be very sensitive. He nuzzled her. 

" As long as you...umm" she said, enjoying what her husband was doing.  
  
He continued to nuzzle her, until he said with a grin on his face, " I wish I could stop time and we could lay on the bed like this."  
  
His wife snorted out with laughter at this. " You can and you did yesterday, and the day before."  
" Oh yeah!" he pretended that this was a revelation to him.  
  
She thought it was a good time for her to turn around. The first thing she noticed about her husband was his eyes, the emerald green pools that she so often could not take her eyes off of. He was not wearing his glasses, so the light in them did not get dimmed. She brought her mouth slowly up to his, and started a gentle kiss.  
  
Harry, her husband, blushed from the kiss. It still surprised her that every time she kissed him; his cheeks would go a little pink. They had been married for over one and a half years, but this did not stop him from doing it. Everytime. She knew, it was not because he was embarrassed because of the kiss, but it was sign of what effect just her kiss had on him. He had told her once that, he lost all control over himself when she kisses him. His magical blood would get flooded with adrenaline and it would rush all over his body, eciting all parts of his being, both physically and mentally....  
She stooped the kiss gently and spoke. " We should get dressed..."  
  
They were both naked under the bed covers. " Do we have to?" he whined like a little baby. She found it rather attractive, but she would never say that to him. If she did, she knew that she would never be able to stop him from doing it. It would just give him too much power in their relationship. He was already able to get away with anything he wanted from her, she shuddered to think what he would do if he got even more of it. It was a good kind of shudder.  
  
" No we don't..." she said, as she slid her husband's body," but we probably should...."  
  
" OK." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and started to get of bed.  
  
" ...umm... where're you going?" she asked, rather surprised to see her husband leave.  
  
" Getting ready for class..." he said.  
  
" Why?" she asked.  
  
" You just told me we should, get ready..." he felt exasperated.  
  
" You didn't let me finish." Her face gave a seductive smile, "...In an hour"  
  
He thought for a few second.... then, it dawned on him. "Ohhhh" he said as the realisation of what his wife had said to him broke.  
  
" Finally...." she said, with a tone of amusement in her voice.   
  
Harry Potter may be the greatest wizard of all time, with powers unlike that anyone had seen before, but when it came to what she was thinking he was as slow as a turtle. She enjoyed the added warmth of his body when he slid back to the position he was in before.  
  
She slid her naked body up against him, and started to kiss him. This time it was not gentle. It was passionate.  


  
One hour and 46.94 minutes later, though time stood still for everyone else in the world, they were ready to join the world again. Out side their quarters, they kissed once more, before holding their hands and moving towards their destination. When they arrived there, they reluctantly let go of their hand and opened with a password.  
  
" Mad Moon Men" said Harry.  
  
It was the staff room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The long table held a few new faces in it, but as always at the top of the table sat, " Professor Albus Dumbledore". He was still there and Harry suspected that when his son or daughters would come to the school, he would still be there. There were two new faces this year. One was Lavender Brown, after three years working for the ministry to guess the exchange rate of muggle money to wizarding money, she had finally decided to do something serious in her life and teach. Of all the students that took divination with Harry, she was the only one in class with the gift and the infamous Draco Malfoy. The person that Harry had a bitter relationship with, even though they were in the same house, when they were kids. Harry himself was the Flying instructor for the first years, and the Defence against Dark Arts teacher for all levels. While Hermione Potter, his wife was the transfiguration teacher and the head of the Gryffindors.  
  
There were old faces, like Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout, there too. One face was notably missing. It was Hagrid. The groundskeeper had a close relationship with him. They had grown to become very good friends, when Harry was put into the Slytherins house, despite his very loud protest.   
  
" Welcome..." said Professor Dumbledore, when they (Harry and Hermione Potter) took their seats on the opposite side of the table. "... staff to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you have had a good night sleep as the train is going to arrive in about an hour's time. We have two new teachers amongst us. Professor Draco Malfoy has been kind enough to accept the offer of the job of the Potions master, after the sad passing of Professor Snape....."  
A distinct sombre mood infiltrated the group of staff. Professor Snape had actually gone on a secret mission to infiltrate one of the pockets of death eaters still loose, after the downfall of their leader and master, Lord Voldemort. When he got the order of Merlin first class, Harry thought it meant nothing. The man, though hard to be objective around him since his hatred for James Potter and him were so evident, was a great hero. He endured years of torture under Lord Voldemort, just for an opportunity to kill him. He almost succeeded, but needed Harry to finish him off. 

His death was a reminder. It was a reminder to everyone that, everyone deserved a second chance... even Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. The man who was the right hand man of Lord Voldemort. Harry knew the reason Draco switched sides. It was because the dark lord had killed his wife right in front of him. The reason still haunts Draco to this day, because she had refused to kill her own unborn child.  
  
" ...and Lavender Brown for Divination. I know you all remember how your first day of teaching was like" it was true. Harry did remember how awkward and inappropriate everything he did or say felt. " ... so please help them if they need any help."  
  
Harry looked at Draco a second. He saw in front of him a man who he had hated for a long time, but now he only saw a broken man who needed a purpose to his life. And he had come to Hogwarts to get it.  
  
The conversation then turned to schedules and subject matters. It really annoyed all the female staff when the conversation turned to Quidditch, and suddenly it was as if all the brain had been sucked right out of the room. They rolled their eyes and promptly left, except for Lavender Brown, who everyone knew to be a great fan of the game or rather, the fine athletic males of the species, who usually took part in the game. When the meeting was finished the male staff members headed for the great hall for the sorting ceremony....

****

Reviews For: Memories ORIGINAL

Megan McPherson (mcpherson_megan@hotmail.com) **: **I think that I already read this story but I don't know if I reviewed so theat's the reason if you get a second one of these from me about this story. It was great. Can't wait to see what happens! Plz e-mail me when u post another chapter, Thx in advance, Megan McPhrerson

****

Lilly (lilly_da_pink_angel@hotmail.com) **: **JH recommended your fic, very kawaii!! I like the idea of them becoming professors. Big fan of H/H paring.

****

Midnight's Fear (ff.net user ID: 97184 ) **:** oh please hurry with the new update I loved the story! you're a terrific writer!

****

Allison Struthers (alimoose37@dontgotmail.com) **:** oh i liked the story.... sniff sniff cant wait to see more!

****

Slinky : Hey! And here I thought I had another chapter! EVIL! Write it for real?

****

Reine Dansante (YourWorstNightmare@woh.rr.com) **:** (ch2) Oh definitely e-mail me when you update this and the next time after that and the next and the next and the next...etc. etc. I think you get the point now. My e-mail address is: YourWorstNightmare@woh.rr.com. Frightening, isn't it? Hehe.

****

Reine Dansante (YourWorstNightmare@woh.rr.com) **:** (ch1) You portrayed Harry and Hermione's love for each other so perfect and it seems so natural like they're meant to be. Sometimes when ff.n authors try to express the characters feelings they tend to just go into a bunch of snogging and making out in which they don't include anything that shows how mucht the characters supposedly love each other so I wanted to compliment you on that. The jobs suit the characters perfectly (i'm noticing how much the word perfect is bobbing into my mind when i try to describe what i've read so far of this fic). I'm wondering who Draco Malfoy's wife was...hmm...someone we readers of the Harry Potter books know?

****

Summersun (summersun121@hotmail.com) **: **excelent! plz can u email me when it's redone?

****

YaMaNi PrInCeSs (yamani_princess2007@yahoo.com) **:** everyone seems to 'take a break' when the story is getting good!!!

****

X (GamerCt@aol.com) **:** AH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!! FINSH FINSH FINSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please?

****

Draco's Princess (sunshine_girl220@hotmail.com) **: **pleez email me when you get the story up...i like the first chapter and i want to find out what happens!!! thanks!! :)

****

Debi **:** This is fantastic!

****

Rawiya (auryn2327@yahoo.com) **: **Thanks for the nice break from my studying....I really enjoyed it. Please let me know when the next chapter is up.

****

JJ : Are you a boy? Women like sport too you know and sometimes they talk about it to just like the men would.

Anonymous : These looks like it could be a good story. So hurry up write more! Please!

****

ex-LongLongHair : Well...from what you've written I can't really say much more than that it's got a good, descriptive uh, voice? So far. Might drop by later and see what happens...

****

Gary Skinner : As first chapters go, this had quite enough hooks to grab and hold. Count me in for the long haul. Hold it -- I'm feeling sympathy for Draco? Okay, I'll cut him some slack; but if he even THINKS the word "mudblood", I expect to see a little white ferret scampering through the hallways...

****

Homestretch : very good! I cant wait for the rest. I love the way you desrcibed Harry!

****

Janie : That was really sweet. H/H is my favourite couple and I absolutely love how you've done them here. Please write another chapter soon!!!


End file.
